


Requests, Promises, and Plushies

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Stag-bettle hunting, whale-shark plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>Momo tells Sousuke he'd do anything Sousuke wants if Sousuke agreed to hunt stag beetles with him.  Sousuke holds him to that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests, Promises, and Plushies

"Please, Sousuke-senpai! Come stag-hunting with me!" It was the third time Momotarou had repeated his plea to the black-headed senior, his words echoing through the tiled walls of the pool from the sheer volume of the request. Sousuke shifts his gaze from the fellow teammates taking their laps to the red-head beside him, squirming where he stood as his hair drips onto the floor and forms in a puddle. The boy was seemingly incapable of remaining in one place for long, already having difficulties even in simply waiting for a reply. 

"Why do you keep bugging me?" Sousuke retorted as he narrows his eyes, folding his arms across each other in defiance. His harsh gaze didn’t seem to deter the young swimmer, bouncing on his heels with a determined expression.

" ‘Cause no one else will go with me." He whines, words drawled out just long enough to drown on in Sousuke’s head after they had stopped. Surely, with all of the acquaintances he has seen Momo buzzing around there was a more willing companion to take him. However, the eye glistening with plea and pouting lip to deter disappointment told him differently.

"My answer is still no. Get someone else to take you." Despite contemplation, Sousuke remains a firm resolve that he did not wish to spend a day out in the sticky heat, actively searching for insects. With his final words, he begins to retreat to the locker room, unwilling to be barraged by more of the red-head’s requests.

"Wait! I’ll do anything!" Momotarou attempted a last ditch effort before the man could get too far, succeeding in getting Sousuke to halt in his tracks. The proposition was appealing to him, his mind running wild with possibilities as he weighs the pros and cons of this offer. It was only one afternoon, right? As he comes to a conclusion, he finds a sly smirk form when he turns back around. 

"We can go on Sunday. Be ready. I’m not going to be the one to drag you out of bed." Sousuke states, leaving after his final words that held an ominous air to them. "I’ll hold you to that promise." As Sousuke’s back retreats from view, Momotarou can’t help but feel like he’s just made a terrible mistake. However, the prospect of the trip soon replaces the feeling with utter elation as he goes to report the events to Nitori, who can only return the gesture with befuddlement.

They resolve to hunt the beetles in a remote forest area, near the school, in Sunday’s early morning hours. The temperature was tolerable around that time, the sun having not fully made the peak of its rotation. Sousuke watched Momo with interest, bouncing around and chatting endlessly about topics that didn’t warrant such a long conversation. The only time the otter boy seem to hush was when he spotted the object of his hunt, taking great care in capturing the bug. Momotarou attempted to engage Sousuke in his occupation, encouraging him out of the shade of a tree in which he had settled. Sousuke indulged him before returning to the retreat when the sun began to beat on their location without restraint. Sousuke sighed as sweat gathered on his brow in beads, his only solace an occasional breeze that would agitate the leaves to rustle about. Momotarou continued to run about with an endless ambition, unhindered by his own sweat that clung his shirt to his back. 

"Sousuke-senpai! Sousuke-senpai! Look how huge this one is." Momo bounded over with cupped hands, grinning wide as he rocked back on his heels. 

Without waiting for a response from the older male, he opened his hand to reveal a large stag-beetle, squirming helplessly for a way to escape his captor. Sousuke lets out a hum of acknowledgement and follows the bug’s flight out of sight when Momo releases it. They don’t quit their activity until the sun drops in the sky and creates an illusion of a blaze throughout the forest. When they return to the school the moon has replaced the sun’s spot in the heavens and the usually noisy dorm was silenced. It isn’t until they get to the hallway, which both of their rooms resided, that Momo recalls he left his key in the room. 

"Nitori-senpai is probably already asleep, too." Momo dejectedly mumbles, knocking his forehead against his door in a depression at the idea of spending the night outside.

"You can stay with me tonight. I think Rin took off." Sousuke offers, yawning into his hand with a wave of fatigue passing over him.

"Really?" Momo seems to excite at the suggestion, dejected expression suddenly turning to elation. Sousuke was impressed at Momo’s ability to change emotions on a dime with no hints that his previous mood even existed. 

"Yeah. Plus you have a promise to keep." Sousuke replies, moving to unlock the door adjacent to Momo’s, who looked utterly puzzled at Sousuke’s statement. 

The first thing Momo noted when he entered the foreign room was the nearly mirrored format to his, only with various differences in decor suited to their occupants. The neatness of the room was the second thing of note as Sousuke moves passed him to dig a few objects out of a drawer, both of which were thrown at him after. Momo caught them out of the air with ease, even in his tired state. Momo untangles the objects from the large mound of fabric that Sousuke had rolled them into, finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “Go ahead and take a shower, there is already a towel in the bathroom.” Sousuke explains before Momo can form the question.

"Oh. Thanks." Momo replies as he moves towards the conjoining bathroom, too tired to give a proper response. Sousuke gives an off-handed wave in acknowledgement before the doors shut, switching on the t.v. on as the sounds of the shower starting up dissipates into the distance. Momo stood in the cool drizzle of water, allowing the drops to roll over his skin that was still heated from his earlier activities. After a satisfactory cool off, he resumed his occupation of washing away the day’s dirt and grime by locating Sousuke’s products from Rin’s. The task didn’t turn out as difficult as first presumed, nearly laughing at the colored coded bottles. He lathers the soaps into his hair, his nose filled with a scent he only recognized as his elder’s. As he continues his idle brain takes him back to a song his friend showed him earlier in the week, its upbeat melody slipping through his lips as he recalls it. Outside, Sousuke can gradually hear the muffled melody over the drone of the monotone voices of the television as it gradually gains in volume. Sousuke forms a small smile at the sound of the young otter signing off-key in his bathroom, dying out right before the shower stops. It’s only a few minutes after that Momo steps out of the steamy confines of the bathroom, rubbing his face vigorously with a towel. "Shower’s free, Senpai." Momo chirps as the shirt Sousuke lent him hung off him loosely around hum, slightly exposing the flushed skin. 

"Thanks." Sousuke mumbled almost to himself, patting Momo and his rejuvenated grin when he passes him on the way to the bathroom. Momo digs his feet into the plush carpeted floor, unsure of what to do in a room that wasn’t his. He attempt to watch television as Sousuke had, but had easily gotten bored with whatever silent drama the channel had switched too. With no means to change the channel, Momo resolve to plant himself on the top bunk, although unsure of whom it belonged to. Upon inspecting the contents to the bed he finds a plush whale shark admits a few standard pillows. It seemed odd for either Rin or Sousuke to own such an item, but the worn and rough fabric had told him it was a dear and loved toy. Taking it up in his hands, he stares into its black beaded eyes with interest. As the whale stares back without emotion, Momo is reminded of someone. Who? Before he can dwell on it too long, Sousuke has returned from his shower with changed clothes and damp hair. "Your hair is still dripping." Sousuke points out when he spots him, hoping his bed was getting wet. Momo doesn’t reply, still staring into the plush with a confused expression. An irritated Sousuke joins Momo on the bed, seating himself by the ladder as he begins to dry the soaking red-hair, a small ‘Whatever, just let me do it.’ escaping from his lips. 

"Is this yours?" Momo asks, gesturing to the plush in his hands as he enjoys the feeling of Sousuke’s hands raking through his hair.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I got that thing when I was a kid." Sousuke answers, pausing to look at the object before resuming his work. Momo hums in response, hugging the stuffed animal to him as he leans forward. In the silence that preludes, Momo is reminded of the promise he made to Sousuke. 

"Ah. Senpai, about the promise?" Momo begins, fingers gently running over the whale’s coarse fuzz. 

"What about it?" Sousuke inquires, tossing the towel in the general direction of the laundry basket. 

"What did you plan to have me do?" The red-head had honestly found himself in brief fits of worry over what he had promised Sousuke, unconsciously chewing at his bottom lip. 

"Do you really want to know?" The words had caused the heat to rise in Momotarou’s face, just loud enough for him to hear with Sousuke’s mouth by his ear. Hesitant to answer, he opened his mouth slightly to reply but no words came to mind. Sousuke chuckles at his reaction, finger tips lightly guiding Momo to lay on the bed. Momo found himself at a loss of what to do as he still clutches the blue whale plush in his hands. Fitting himself over Momo , Sousuke tugs the plush out of his hands and to the side. Momo feels his heart accelerate in pace as Sousuke gather his hands to pin them above his head. "Close your eyes and leave your hands here. Think you can do that?" Throat contracting unwillingly, Momo merely nods as his face shifts through shades of red. Normally, he would protest, whine, claim heterosexuality. However, with his heat beating at an irregularly fast pace, his face several degrees higher than usual, and his throat scratchy for oxygen, he found himself unable to. "Good." Sousuke smirks as he watches Momo’s eyes slip shut, golden orbs disappearing from view. Sousuke brings a hand up to cup Momo’s cheek, running his thumb over his lips with care. To Momo’s credit he doesn’t react until Sousuke leans down, a small gasp emitting when their lips touch. It’s nothing like Momo imagined his first kiss being like, the soft plump lips of some cute girl replaced with the slightly chapped lips of Sousuke’s. Despite this Momo finds that he had to withhold the sound of disappointment his throat threatens to make when Sousuke pulls away, a need coursing through him to regain the sensation. Sousuke’s lips return, planting fleeting kisses along his jawline in quick succession and not leaving a spot of skin untouched. The soft and warm feeling under his heightened sensitivity causes the spots Sousuke’s touches to tingle, even long after it is gone. When, Sousuke’s mouth returns to his there is a lengthy sigh Momo gives in response, allowing Sousuke the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth. Momo leans up to the kiss, tongues rolling around each other as Sousuke’s hand leaves his cheek. Instead it rests itself back on the bed, the springs groaning under the sudden weight. Sousuke moves to the sensitive skin around Momo’s neck, feeling the throat expand with need as he finds the proper spot. Sousuke resolves on a light patch of skin at the crook of his neck and collarbone, sinking his teeth into the spot lightly. As eyes begin to dilate under eyelids, Momo shifts when he feels Sousuke sucking and licking at the newly forming mark. The mark glowers a harsh red, nearly matching the darkening flush of Momo. Sousuke lips move to Momo’s collarbone, dragging his teeth over the skin and enjoying the squirms that it elects from him. For being such an active fellow, Sousuke is surprised at the tight-lipped responses of his companion. Perhaps he should try harder. He sucks another mark below his collarbone, planting a couple more higher up as well. His head spun as Sousuke lifted the hem of the lent shirt upward, his breath becoming too short and the air too heavy to supply him with the proper amount of oxygen. The sudden contact with the cold air cause him to shiver, his hand twitching where they remained above his head. Sousuke reveled in the short gasps of air coming from him, moving him dragging his tongue around Momo’s slow developing abs. Momo’s body tingles pleasantly, rolling into the touch with a need for more.

"Maybe you should train a little harder, Momotarou. You’re still a little soft here." Sousuke mumbled, lightly biting the spot of skin to emphasize his point. Momo releases a small whine of protest, biting at his lips in an attempt to stop the sounds to no avail. As Sousuke move lower and approaches Momo’s hips, the backstroking swimmer’s stomach bubbles unpleasantly. He squirms and shift in an attempt to resolve it, but still his body begins to fell unsettled with the touches it’s receiving. Sousuke doesn’t notice his companion’s worries as his teeth dig into his hipbone, drawing dangerously close to a line. Momotarou whines again, however, it’s filled with question, a plea, perhaps even fear. Sousuke glances up to Momo’s face with his eyelids clenched together tightly, he looked rather lost and confused with his fingernails clenching into his palm. A realization hits Sousuke as he watches Momo frame begins to shake, his fingernails digging deeper into his hand to cease the tremors. He had never thought with all of Momo’s flirtations that he may not be ready to cross an intimate line. With a heavy sigh Sousuke sits up, raking a hand through his own hair. His own body, filled with needs and rushing hormones, dissipates as he comes to a resolution. "I change my mind." Sousuke declares, grabbing the plush he had tossed to the side long ago when this all had started. Shoving the object into Momo’s face, he shifted to the empty side of the bed that was closest to the wall. "We’ll stop here." Momo sputters, removing the whale shark from his face to send Sousuke a questioning look. 

"Wha-?" Momo’s question dies on his lips, looking at Sousuke’s turned back. "I thought…" The dejected sound of Momo’s voice causes him to turn around again. Really, this boy was a pain.

"I’m not going to push you, alright?" Sousuke says, tugging at a loose piece of Momo’s hair. Momo blinks a him slowly and Sousuke can practically sees the gears of his head clicking together through his yellow eyes.

"I promise to make it up to you." Momo suddenly gains back his peppy attitude and Sousuke wonder if he came to the wrong conclusion, the bed groaning once again as Momo move himself in between Sousuke’s arms. "We can go all the way next time!"

"Just go to sleep, Momo." Sousuke deadpans, reaching over him to turn off the lights. The whale shark that usually lays in his arms during sleep, lays forgotten at the foot of the bed, its usual place stolen by a drooling otter.


End file.
